RuleBreaking and Cake
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu seems different today and Gray wants to know why... Mix a little rule-breaking with cake and what do you get? A cute fluffy one-shot! /-/ Happy Birthday


**Csilla: *throws confetti and cute plushies in the air* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KRIS! **

( - - - - - )

He didn't understand it at all.

Why was he digging through old books?

Why did he care about the arrogant hotheaded newcomer?

"Stupid idiot," He muttered under his breath as his thoughts drew back to the sudden mood change in the rosy-haired mage.

Today, for the first time Natsu seemed to be down about something and no matter how much he pretended to be his usual self - something seemed off to Gray. It was guild policy to keep records of their members; he wasn't sure what he find out (or if he'd find anything at all) but the ice mage child thought it was the best place to start.

"Natsu..." He muttered as he balanced himself on a ladder, standing about ten feet against a taller bookshelf, before he finally found the envelope containing what he was looking for.

He placed the file on top and opened the cover before scanning over the contents with his onyx eyes; voices stopped the child from reading anything more than the first page. No one was allowed back here unless they had permission - Gray had to move quickly or he'd be caught and punished in some unusual and cruel way by Gramps. He placed the file back and quickly descended the ladder before hiding behind the nearest bookcase and took the opportunity to sneak past the voices. Once he was sure he had escaped, he left the guild to find a nice spot beside the riverbed to think.

"The only thing I saw that has anything to do with today is his birthday," frowning, "by why his birthday?" He wondered if it was because Igneel, who disappeared only months before Natsu's arrival, won't be around for his birthday.

He sat up before he dashing off to the apartment he shared with a few other guild members, at least until he was older enough to get his own; he was happy to know that no one else was home so he was able to get straight to work. He pulled out all the necessary ingredients and laid them out on the counter; he pulled out a metal bowl then kicked a foot stool over so he could stand a little higher than the counter.

"Let's see... first I need to mix the..." Gray became entranced into what he was making; he poured the batter into a cake pan, ignoring the fact it splashed a little on his chest.

He set the oven for 350 degrees and went straight to work with putting all the dirty dishes in the sink then placed the cake batter into the oven. The box said it would be done in 30 minutes which left Gray with enough time, considering his height, to wash up the dishes he dirtied. A timer buzz later, Gray flipped the now-baked fluffy dessert onto a cooling rack before riffling through the fridge for the remaining whip cream they had from last night.

"It should be cooled by now, right?" the raven child cautiously poked the white fluffy dessert; and smiled when it was cool-to-the-touch.

Gray placed the cake on a large flat plate before scooping the whip cream on top; he smeared it until it was covering the top evenly and smiled in triumph when he was done. Now all that was left to do was to bring the dragon slayer here and no one else would see the cake. Running full speed, Gray ran as fast as his feet could make him go; he had a feeling where his companion might be. Upon approaching the riverbed, he saw the rosy-colored spiky hair contrasting against the green grass.

"Oi Natsu!" He earned an arrogant sneer, which quickly dissolved when he saw the other grinning.

"What's so funny?" He asked, standing up and moving towards the ice mage child.

"Come with me! unless _you're __scared_," Gray motioned the other to follow before he teased Natsu enough to follow after the raven's footsteps.

It wasn't long before they entered the apartment where Gray lived; as if luck was on their side: no one else had come home - the raven told the rosette to stay in the living room and that he'd be right back. Pouting, Natsu waited for his companion to return and was surprised when he saw the raven returned holding a cake. It was only then that he took notice of something he hadn't by the riverbed; the realization alone made him burst out laughing.

"You don't have to laugh... it's your birthday and you seemed so down..." It was Gray's turn to pout; it only then that Natsu pointed out his reason: "You have cake batter in your hair and on your chest!" still laughing.

Gray put down the cake and checked the two areas; sure enough his fellow mage was right: he had cake batter in both places. Natsu pushed past him muttering, "I'll go get a paper towel to clean it off,"

He soon returned and proceed to wipe the dried cake batter from his friend's hair before going to work on his chest. He grinned in triumph when he finished; "So you made me a cake?" his tone suddenly seemed softer and slightly weaker.

"Yeah... you seemed really down today and I was-"

"How did you know?"

"I took a peek in the guild records,"

"So you broke the rules just to find out what was bothering me?"

"Its because Igneel won't be around for your birthday... the reason you were sad, that is"

"Thank you, Gray"

Gray cut the cake with an ice knife he made with his magic before the two could enjoy the birthday cake the raven had made: "Mmmm~ Angel Food Cake!" Natsu hummed in delight.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I really couldn't think how to end this... and I'm already a day late...**

**-this part is for Kris- (everyone else can hit the page down button if they like)**

**Kris,**

**You are amazing and I want you to know that I'm always here (even when I'm not online) for you!**

**When I found out about your friend, I wanted to come up there and tell you personally that I'm there for you but stupid border -.-;;**

**Anyways, please be warned: there is more~ ;)**

**Love, Steph**


End file.
